Ready, Set, Reset!
by WildeImagination
Summary: Here we go. Yep we're starting ALL over again from the begining, but I promise you that it won't be boring. We've found six characters who turn out to be VERY important and your about to meet them for the first time...


Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 1: Ais and Araia 

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea are standing in a clearing near the castle just talking and thinking. The sound of footfalls and heavy breathing can be heard coming their way.

" What could that be?" Tristan says looking in the direction of the noise. Suddenly a girl bursts in the clearing and slams right into Joey knocking them both to the ground. Their faces are so close they could kiss. Her brown eyes show immense surprise. His hands are cupped over her breasts. Her cheeks are red. She sits up straddling his stomach and slaps him. Then she just sorta stares at him for a moment and brushes a strand of her shoulder-length fiery red hair behind her ear.

"Ais?" Yugi asks the shock wearing off. She looks at him surprised again.

"Yugi!" She stands and hugs him. "what are you doing here?" She falls back gently on the grass and stares at the sky. She wears ripped jeans and a blue tank-top with Yatta! Across it in silver letters.

"I'm here for the tournament. What about you?" Yugi replies as Joey sits up rubbing his cheek.

"I live here." Ais replies bluntly sitting up. "Who're your friends, Yugi?" She asks looking around at them.

"Well you've already met Joey. The other guy's Tristan. And Tea." Yugi replies.

"Hey, nice to meet you. My name's Ais." Ais says.

"You seriously live here? Why?" Tea asks.

At the castle "Mr. Pegasus sir. I'm sorry to inform you of this, but your sister has run away again." Croquet says. "Should I send the guards after her?" 

"No. Let her go." Pegasus replies

" But sir..." He protests

"She'll be back" Pegasus says slyly.

Back to Ais 

A look of guilt clouds Ais' face. "I live here with my older brother." She confesses.

"So who's your brother?" Tristan asks.

"Maximilian Pegasus" Ais replies looking surprised that it wasn't obvious. They look a little shocked especially Yugi.

"Why are you living with your older brother? Where are your parents?" Joey asks standing up.

"How old are you then?" Tea asks.

"I'm almost fourteen." Ais replies. "I know my brother is alot older than me, but there is an explanation as to why." They look interestedly at her. She sighs and starts. "Momma was very young when she gave birth to him. She married the father soon after. Once she felt it was right they began to try to have more children. It took them years and by the time momma had me Maximilian was in his last year of high-school. " She explains.

"What happened to your parents?" Joey asks. Yugi sits down beside Ais.

"My father died soon after I was born and my mother was killed in a drunk driving accident when I was eight. So I was sent here to live." Ais says tears run down her cheeks. Yugi reaches over and wipes them away. She smiles at him.

"Don't you have any other relatives?" Tea asks.

"My uncle hates me. My fathers side didn't even know about me so none of them wanted me. So here I am. I wish I had run away to live with my cousins." Ais says trying to stand. Her legs wobble uncertainly.

"Why is that?" Yugi asks helping her up.

"Ais!"She shouts in anger. They all look at her surprised. "I'm sorry that was Araia."

"Who's Araia?" Yugi asks looking at her strangely.

"Um. It's kinda hard to explain. I have a spirit that shares my body with me. She's an ancient spirit from Egypt most likely. She gets tempermental at times." Ais explains. "I hate my brother. It's been hell living here."

Araia comes out. Ais's hair and eyes change color. Her hair turns black, blonde, and hot pink and her eys become a dark blueish-purple.

"Yugi. Get your little friend out here." She says. They stare at her.

'Hey Yami this girl wants to see you. Do you know her?' Yugi asks.

'Yeah. I don't want to face her though.' Yami replies

'Why not?' Yugi asks him.

'She's my older sister. Tell her I'm sleeping' He tells him.

"He's sleeping right now." Yugi says to Araia.

"I know he's lying. He hasn't got the guts to face me because he's a coward." Araia says. Yami comes out. He looks annoyed.

"What do you want Araia?" He asks.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Other issues can be handled later." Araia replies. Ais goes back to normal.

"There's alot of anger in her." Ais says. "And it's all directed at you." She points to Yami who quickly trades back with Yugi.

"I wonder why." Yugi says.

"She won't even tell me." Ais shrugs. "And we share a body."


End file.
